ReWriting Life
by OnOn
Summary: If you haven't seen rewriting history this will make no sense whatsoever. When Shego is curious about her past, she and Drakken begin looking for clues. But things aren't always how you expect them to be. warning: DS pairing. No Flames!
1. Default Chapter

Ch.1 Prologue

(I don't own the KP characters)

Shego and Drakken had just moved back into their usual lair, which still smelled like bug gas but was livable. Drakken was reading an old issue of villains' digest when Shego tried yet again to engage him in conversation.

"Come on Dr. D. The past is so interesting!"

"Shego, I thought we agreed never to discuss this again," Drakken said putting down his magazine.

"No. That was the thing about Kim Possible. What I'm talking about are our ancestors!" Shego corrected him.

"Who cares? I mean they failed Shego. For Pete's sake! Why does it matter?" Drakken shouted angrily.

"Because we can always learn from failure. It's like my high school history teacher said, 'he who doesn't know his past has no future.' Please?" Shego asked using her best puppy dog pout. (A/N: girls as you may know men are not immune to this tactic.)

Drakken looked at Shego. She was irresistible. There was no escape. Drakken sighed deeply.

"Fine. We can learn about our ancestors but if we don't find anything we'll give up," Drakken told her.

"Yes. Thank-you. I know just the place to look," Shego told him happily.

And that is how their search began.

A/N: My first author's note is not meant to insult any guys reading this story but it's a proven fact in my world: guys aren't immune to the puppy dog pout. Not my dad or any of my uncles. 'k. As I said I don't mean for that comment to be offending but if it is lighten up! That's so not my intent.


	2. The Search Begins

Ch. 2 The Search Begins

(I still don't own KP or the characters. This plot is all mine!)

"Boy is it dusty in here!" Drakken coughed.

"This coming from a man who hangs out in his mother's attic," Shego whispered just loud enough for her boss to hear.

"We can stop looking if you want," Drakken warned.

"Come on. Let's just keep looking," Shego insisted rolling her eyes.

The two of them were in Hego's basement looking for anything they could find about Shego's ancestors.

"Family Heirlooms," Shego read. "Worth a shot."

Soon she and Drakken were going through old clothes and photo albums. Then Shego noticed a small ivy colored book it was oddly familiar.

"How'd Hego get a hold of this?" Shego asked rhetorically.

"What's that?" Drakken asked.

"Looks like my old diary from when I was in high school," Shego explained as she opened it.

Instead of her untidy print it had neat cursive writing.

"What the heck?" Shego mumbled as she fingered the yellowing pages. It in fact was not her old diary, it couldn't be. Instead of the date 1980 something, the first date listed was 1904. The first page had the words: property of Sheryl Go instead of Property of Shelia Go.

Shego began to flip through it; amazed by all the doodles and ideas. Shego became so engrossed in what she was looking at she forgot she had left Drakken with access to her old photo albums.

"Aw look at this!" Drakken said loudly and pointing to the album. "Baby Shego and her big brother Hego!"

Shego stopped. She knew which picture Drakken had found. Shego had been 6 months at the time and Hego was four, and trying to hold his little sister- and by the looks of it, not doing a very good job.

"Dr. D focus," Shego reminded him.

Instead of listening Drakken continued to flip pages.

"Shego's first bicycle!" Drakken cooed mockingly. 7 year old Shego was sitting on top of a cherry red bicycle and 6 year old Mego was being his obnoxious self and trying to force his way into the picture.

"Dr. Drakken, you're getting sidetracked," Shego said in a very irritated tone.

This time Drakken looked up and smirked. He flipped toward the end of the album, hoping to find embarrassing High School pictures, instead he got Shego's senior prom picture.

Shego looked spectacular. Her long raven hair was pulled into an elegant bun, her emerald eyes shone like clear green pools of stars, and she looked all the more dramatic in her emerald halter top gown. Drakken sat there staring. He was speechless, which as we all know is a rare thing.

"Leaves you kinda speechless, doesn't it?" Shego whispered cockily as she put away the photo album.

"Well- umm, yeah. I mean kinda speechless, not _really _speechless. I was just about to point out all the noticeable air brushing," Drakken stammered stupidly.

"Sure. Well I found what we need so, why don't we go grab some lunch?" Shego asked.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Drakken said standing up.

So the two headed out and Shego discreetly slipped the diary into her purse.

(A/N: I'm using different mathematics than those I used in MHC and NTBNTY, my other stories for those who are clueless to my abbreviations. Any who hope you like it. You know the drill please review, no flames, yada-yada, and the whole shebang. I'll update next time I'm on.)


	3. The Diary

Ch.3 The Diary

(I don't own any of the KP characters. Oh yeah before I forget Drakken's ancestors name is Bartholomew. I swear. I finally caught his name.)

It was around midnight that night but Shego was still awake. She lay in bed in the dark. If she was silent enough she could here her boss's snoring from the next room over. That's not why she couldn't sleep though; she couldn't sleep because she was thinking about the diary. So she quietly got up and turned on the light. She tiptoed over to her purse. Pulled out the diary and begun reading.

August 1904

Dear journal,

Today Lipski and I aimed to get the electro-static illuminator- whatever it may be. Lipski used to tell me these things, but ever since Mark and I were married Lipski's seemed a bit, distant. He seems a bit angry at me. Jealous? No. couldn't be. He's just my closest friend, nothing more. Lipski said that he has a plan. Most likely far-fetched but a outlandish plan is better than none at all. Mark said it is not good for me to be seen with Lipski in public but I don't care. Anyways I'm off subject. We failed in getting the electro-static illuminator. Maybe that's why Lipski is angry, perhaps not. I'll write more tomorrow. It's late and Mark will be home any minute.

-Sheryl Go

Shego stretched and yawned. She casually glanced at her clock. 1:00 am. It was late. _No not, late early_, Shego thought to herself. She knew Drakken would want her to be fully awake the next day. She turned off the light and shut her eyes. Her final conscious thoughts were: History- seems like a lot of disturbing ironic situations if you ask me. And then the sandman hit.

(A/N: sorry for the short chappie. i'll update 2morrow.)


	4. Day Two

Ch.4 Day Two

(I'm guessing y'all already know what I'm about to say, but for my non physic fans, I don't own any of the KP characters they are property of Disney. As fun as it is to joke, I respect that.)

Shego awoke the next morning. Her phone was ringing.

"What do you want?" Shego snapped at the phone.

"Is that anyway to talk?" was the response.  
Drakken had called. Shego glanced at her clock. 6 o'clock.

"It is if you were awake at 1 am this morning," Shego shot back.

"Oh. I wouldn't know then. But up and at 'em! You said we were going to my mother's attic to get the record!" Drakken said almost pleadingly.

"Whoopee," Shego said monotonously.

"I'm glad you're excited! See you in half hour tops!" Drakken said happily.

"Great," Shego said sarcastically.

She got up and changed into her green and black jumpsuit. She sprinted downstairs to find Drakken leaning against the wall patiently.

"Good morning Shego!" Drakken chirped.

"Morning," Shego greeted tiredly.

She hadn't had her coffee and wouldn't be in a good mood without it. So she began to make some. When she was done starting the coffee she flopped down on the couch. Drakken joined her.

"You don't seem too happy," Drakken observed.

"Thank you Captain Obvious!" Shego muttered.

"What's wrong?" Drakken asked ignoring the name calling.

"You woke me up!" Shego sighed exasperatedly as she got up to got her coffee.

"Oh." Drakken mumbled.

He had never looked at it like that.

"Are you mad at me?" Drakken asked slowly.

"What is it with you and these questions?" Shego replied after she took a sip of coffee.

"Well I was on the internet and the site had tips on being a good historian and it said to ask lots of questions and do lots of research," Drakken explained.

"Yeah. And that's also what they say about being a good scientist," Shego pointed out.

Drakken glared at her before changing the subject.

"anyways hurry up! We got to go soon," Drakken said after looking at the clock.

"Ok! Fine, just let me put this in the sink first!" Shego muttered as she put her half empty cup in the sink.She was going like it or not.

(A/N: Hey guys what do you think of this chappie? To answer all questions about this story:

Rego; Great minds think alike.

Juneroses; I know she's a little O.O.C. but hey we all have those days.

xXxKimPossiblexXx; you know, I've actually read like 3 of your stories but I'm a bit wary of PG-13 stories in general.

Adrena Lynn; It was anon. No need for a password change.

Alan is my friend; sorry! I no longer accept anon. reviews. Stupid flamers! Some1 used someone else's name to flame.

Kittykat01; I'll work on it.

Shegal92; you click edit chapter, pick a story, then click the box of the chappie you want to change (under story chapters/text), delete the old name and type the new.

Ta-da! Hope that helped!


	5. Ch5&6

Ch. 5 The Attic

( I do not own any of the KP characters. Never have and unless I can get billions of dollars never will)

"Drewbie!" squealed Mrs. Lipski. "Hello Mother," Drakken said happily.

"Well don't just stand there, come in!" Mrs. Lipski said gesturing for Drakken and Shego to step forward.

Drakken and Shego walked in slowly. Drakken was walking slowly to drink in all the childhood memories. Shego on the other hand was just waiting for her boss to go in. Mrs. Lipski began ranting about her bowling league as Drakken listened attentively. Shego just sat down on the couch noting many similarities between mother and son.

Finally after what seemed like eternity Mrs. Lipski stood up.

"How about some cookies for you and your little girlfriend? Would you like that Drew?" Mrs. Lipski asked.

Drakken's face flushed an odd tinge of blue. Shego on the other hand didn't react. She knew nothing she could say would change Mrs. Lipski's mind.

"Mrs. Lipski may we please go to the attic?" Shego asked trying to sound polite.

"Sure you kids have fun! I'll be up with the cookies in a little while. You two run along!"

Shego sprinted upstairs and Drakken trailed behind her, doing his best to keep up. They reached the attic and to Shego's surprise it wasn't dark and dusty like the one her family had when she was growing up. Instead it was well lit and organized. Shego began going through one of the boxes labeled Drew's Stuff. First she found an odd toy that looked haphazardly made by a kid. It had a bear's head and doll's feet.

"What is this?" She asked as she pulled it out.

"No!" Drakken said lunging at her. He did not want Shego to see all of his humiliating childhood memories, especially not Mr. Cuddles-worth.

Instead Drakken tripped and grabbed Shego's leg for support. They both fell down and Mr. Cuddles-worth went flying and landed on the plate Mrs. Lipski was carrying.

"Drewbie! What is the rule about throwing toys in the house?" she asked warningly.

"Don't" Drakken mumbled.

"That's my boy. I brought up the cookies if either of you are hungry," Mrs. Lipski said setting the plate down on a box. "if you two need help I'm downstairs."

"Thank you Mother!" Drakken called after her.

"O-K. Well where do you want to look first?" Shego asked when Mrs. Lipski was out of earshot.

"I know just the place!" Drakken walked over to a box and began rummaging through it. He stood up holding a worn record. "Isn't it beautiful?" Drakken sighed stroking the record lovingly.

"Yeah. Could you stop being weird?" Shego asked taking the record away from Drakken.

"Give that back!" Drakken shouted.

"I thought you weren't interested," Shego said smirking.

Ch.6 Diary Entry 2

Shego and Drakken headed to the lair. That night Shego reclined, diary in hand, in her bed. She picked up right where she'd left off.

August 1904

Mark came home late. He told me he has another business trip, I couldn't care less, after all, our future is more important than my current happiness as that comes and goes. Lipski said he plans on coming over. Mark put his foot down at that. Rivalry? I sure hope not. Life is rather complex, thankfully I do not have sole control. Lipski still hasn't revealed his plan, perhaps tomorrow. In the meantime I have to go to the market.

Sheryl Go

"Nothin' new," Shego sighed. She flipped page after page, then it was two years later according to the record.

May 1906

Jack is now walking. As is Lipski's son. The two have seemed to become friends, hopefully, next generation. Lipski said that his plan was a failure. I tried to tell him otherwise, but if his own family cannot get through to him, neither would I. Jack is growing so fast. I can no longer hold him without him wanting down. He's restless and always on the move. Speaking of ways I can hear him crying right now, I must go tend to him.

Sheryl Go

_Jack must be Sheryl's son. _Shego thought. _I wonder what she means by 'next generation'. _

Shego's thoughts lingered only for a moment when she heard Drakken calling. She set the book on her bedside table and rushed downstairs to see what the problem was.


	6. What the Heck?

Chapter Seven.

What the Heck?

(Disclaimer: I don't own Drakken, Shego, Miss Go, or Drakken's ancestor. Everything else is mine! Muhahaha!)

Shego walked downstairs.

"You have a phone call!" Drakken said holding the phone out for her to grab.

Shego rolled her eyes and took the phone.

"Honey!" the male's voice said happily.

"Daddy…. Hi…." Shego said; voice falling.

"Hego told me you're looking up our family history, and I found a family tree," her father told her.

"Oh that's great! Well, let me consult my counsel and get back to you," Shego said hanging up.

"Well?" Drakken asked.

"Well that was my…"

"Daddy. I heard," Drakken said laughing.

Shego slapped him on the shoulder.

"Shut up. Anyways, he wants to show us a family tree. Should we accept his offer?"

"What the heck? It's your project," Drakken mumbled.

"Fine. I'll go by myself," Shego said shrugging.

"Not a chance. You found Mr. Cuddlesworth, I want revenge," Drakken said.

Shego dialed her father back and told him they'd be coming that day.

They flew to Go city in the hover craft and found Shego's dad's apartment.

"Hiya, Sweetheart!" he cried as he opened the door to see his only daughter standing there.

"Hey, this is," Shego said.

"I can introduce myself, thank you. Drew, Drew Lipski." Drakken said extending his hand to shake Shego's Dad's hand.

"Ah, Eric's boy, eh?" Mr. Go asked.

Drakken nodded.

"We went to school together. Very nice to finally see you've met my daughter," Mr. Go said nodding.

"Meaning?" Shego asked.

"Let me show you," Mr. Go said leading them into the apartment.

On his dining table were to large pieces of paper.

"This is our family tree. From Mark and Sheryl Go to us today," he told them.

"And this?" Drakken asked.

"Is your family tree. Barthalomue and his wife to you." Mr. Go told him.

Shego snatched both pieces of paper and saw something that made her jaw drop. Bartholomue and his wife had a son named Luis. Luis and his wife two sons. One of their sons had a son named Eric, and Eric and his wife had a son. That son was Drakken. On Shego's family tree: Mark and Sheryl had a son named Jack, and Jack had a son and so on and so forth. Shego was the first girl born into the family. Then there was a segmented line drawn to a name. and that name was Drew Lipski.


	7. Engaged?

Ch. 8 Engaged?

(Disclaimer: All I own is this odd plot and Mr. Go. The rest is legally Disney Channel's.)

"But… how… why… what?" Shego sputtered.

"Honey, Hego said you have Sheryl's diary. It's all in there. She and Barholomeu would've gotten married, but back then, marriages were arranged. That's a family tradition they planned on passing on, provided one of them had a son and the other had a daughter. The son and daughter would get married. But Sheryl had a son, as did Bartholomeu. So they hoped the next generation would work. It didn't… hasn't…. until you were born. You are to marry a Lipski," he father said reaching for her hand.

"I can't marry, Drew! He's my boss!" Shego told him.

"Yeah, and that'd be weird. I mean it's not that I don't like you Shego… I do… well… a lot…." Drakken said blushing.

"Why would Sheryl do something like this?" Shego asked; still amazed.

"She was ambitious, not unlike you my dear," her dad sighed.

"This is weird… way weird… I think… well… maybe we should put this project behind us," Shego whispered.

"Oh no. This has been passed down from generation to generation. You can't back out of your bloodlines. You two have been betrothed before birth," Mr. Go told them.

Drakken mulled this thought over for a while.

"If Shego and I hafta get married… Then what about our plans?"

"Your plans?" Mr. Go asked.

"Never mind. We'd best be gone," Shego said whisking Drakken and the papers out the door without saying goodbye.

xXxKimPossiblexXx: Does this chappie clarify better. I know this story is getting hard to follow as the plot thickens, but please bear with me.


	8. Flashbacks

Disclaimer: Shego, Drakken, nor their ancestors are my possessions.

Shego drove them home. Drakken's ranting was a dull roar behind her thoughts; white noise.

_The one time I want to do something, it winds up being more than I bargined for._ Shego thought. _Why didn't I listen to Drakken... Then maybe I wouldn't hafta marry him. _

Shego gasped. Marry Drakken? That just then clicked in her head. How could she? Why would she? They were just friends. Or so she had always thought.

_Engaged since before birth..._ Those words echoed in her mind. Her life had never been her choice, ever.

:Flashback:

"Shego why can't you be more like your brothers!" Mr. Go had snapped.

Shego blinked back the tears.

"Because, I'm a girl. Because I don't want to be like them," she spat back.

"you could try harder, ya know," he told her.

Shego had not wanted to play baseball. Nor did she want to take ballet. Both activities were forced upon her at a young age.

:New Flashback:

"Quit worrying about your hair! Even Mego doesn't spend that much time getting ready!" Mr. Go yelled at his fourteen year old daughter.

"Mego's a guy, and a disgusting one at that. He's got class pictures today too, and he's wearing the same greasy t-shirt and holed jeans that he's worn all week," Shego pointed out.

"I think you look nice," Hego said quietly from across the table.

Shego smiled at her brother. He was the only one in this family that cared about her.

"Remember, Shego. You have ballet, cheerleading, track, and gymnastics tonight," Mr. Go cut in.

Shego groaned.

"Dad... I was thinking about joining Kung-fu. We studied it in gym class and I'm real good..."

"No daughter of mine will take part in such a difficult activity!" Mr. Go'd snapped.

"Why is it that you push for me to be one of the boys, and then sign me up for pointe? My toes'll break," she pointed out.

"Exactly why you're not trying out for Kung-Fu!"

"I'm better than the boys at school. You won't let me do anything!" Shego snapped.

Mr. Go looked surprised by her outburst.

"I'll be home around seven, if I decide to come home," she told him as she hopped onto the school bus.

:New Flashback:

16 year old Shego, alongside all four brothers was kicking Aviarius' butt... again. The guy never learned.

Shego casually glanced at Aviarius' bird clock. It was six in the evening! She had to go to kung-fu practice... but how? She'd been taking it in secret for two years and had already excelled to black-belt. She was now teaching the younger, less expierienced classes.

Shego sighed and jumped out a nearby window and free-fell for about 20 feet. She landed safely in a soft patch of dirt. She picked herself up and left.

:Flashbacks End:

Shego had begun crying.

"What you don't like the name Drakken Junior? We could always call him DJ. What about DJ?" Drakken asked.

Shego stared at him angrily. He was already naming their kids that they weren't going to have. She wasn't ready for comitment. She'd never liked the idea of marriage. She had always, jokingly, said stuff about joining a convent. Now it was too late for that. She was engaged, whether she liked it or not.

A/N: Shego'll warm up to Drakken, but being the female houdini she is, she'll find a way to do whatever... her way.


	9. The End?

Disclaimer: Shego and Drakken belong to Disney. All rights reserved

A/N: Shegal92: No, I didn't steal from you. My friend is in pointe and the way she talks about it, it seemed physically demanding enough for me to have Mr. Go force Shego into doing. No hard feelings. Great minds think alike.

Shego sat down on her bed. Ms. Go's diary was waiting for her. Shego threw it across the room. Just when she didn't mind her life, something had to destroy it. This little book was the one thing that changed Shego's idea of her destiny. Appearently, she was supposed to be the doting wife of a Lipsky, and totally besotted with her husband. Shego laughed at that thought. Yeah, she did kinda like Drakken, but she knew all his flaws, his weaknesses, his faults. She could never overlook those and become some gushing 1800's type girl. She thought. That's what this diary's circia was. Late 1800's early 1900's. Back then that's how things were_ supposed _to be. But times had changed. If she was going to marry Drakken, it would be like it always had been, a partnership... or so she thought.

Within a month she was Mrs. Drew Lipsky and she had learned a lot more than she'd bargained for.

Drakken wasn't the obnoxious boss he'd always been towards her. He was much kinder and deeper than Shego'd thought the y-chromosome would allow. He really seemed to be more infatuated with her than she'd expect. Shego was really confused so in return she acted besotted with him. But it felt wrong. They'd rushed. She knew niether of them wanted that. She decided to talk to him about it.

Epilouge:

Legally Shego and Drakken remained married. But with in the next few years, they spent their time getting to know one another as friends and eventually boyfriend and girlfriend. Currently they have beendating for 18 monthsand Drakken has picked out the perfect ring. Tonight seems to be a good time to ask a certain question.

A/N: Strange ending, I'm sure it's fine though... I hope... RR don't flame me if it's lame. Just tell me it wasn't my best effort so on and so forth and I'll elaborate. I'm sure I can produce more ideas.


	10. Altranate Ending

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Writing this for amusement, not profit.

A/N: Y'all requested it of me to rewrite (hahaha!) the ending. Here it goes.

Shego sat down on her bed. Ms. Go's diary was waiting for her. Shego threw it across the room. Just when she didn't mind her life, something had to destroy it. This little book was the one thing that changed Shego's idea of her destiny. Appearently, she was supposed to be the doting wife of a Lipsky, and totally besotted with her husband. Shego laughed at that thought. Yeah, she did kinda like Drakken, but she knew all his flaws, his weaknesses, his faults. She could never overlook those and become some gushing 1800's type girl. She thought. That's what this diary's circia was. Late 1800's early 1900's. Back then that's how things were_ supposed _to be. But times had changed. If she was going to marry Drakken, it would be like it always had been, a partnership... or so she thought. But she had trapped herself there, marriage was yet another type of partnership. Shego needed to discuss this marriage idea with Drakken.

Drakken looked in his mirror. Why had Shego seemed upset at the idea of marrying him? It wasn't like he wouldn't have asked her himself, it would just have taken about 10 years to get up the courage. Drakken laughed. That was why. He was a little... very egocentric. If he were to marry Shego, he'd have to stop ranting about himself long enough to hear her out, that was a new and slightly daunting thought. But he liked Shego, a lot. He decided to talk to her.

Both Shego and Drakken ran down the stairs.

"I need to talk to you!" they shouted in unison.

"Lookm it's not that I don't like you..." Drakken began.

"But it just doesn't feel right being forced into a marriage..." Shego finished.

Drakken nodded.

"yeah... Hey did we just agree on something? Maybe this marriage idea isn't half bad..."

"Don't even think about it!" Shego said with a laugh. "Maybe if we knew eachother a little better... Not just as boss and employee..."

"Are you asking me out?" Drakken asked her.

Shego nodded guiltily.

"I would be happy to," Drakken said with a smile.

Shego's face split into a grin.

That night, Shego and Drakken went to a local club. They sat and talked most of the time.

"Five minutes before closing time!" the DJ yelled. "One last slow song for everyone and their partner! On your feet!"

"Do you wanna dance?" Drakken asked, extending his arm.

Shego accepted and the walked onto the dance floor. Music began and words to a song blasted from the stereo.

_No rush though I need your touch  
I don't want to rush your heart  
Until you feel on solid ground  
Until your strength is found, girl_

Chorus:  
I'll fill those canyons in your soul  
Like a river lead you home  
And I'll walk a step behind  
In the shadows so you shine  
Just ask it will be done  
And I will prove my love  
Until you're sure that I'm the one

Somebody else was here before  
He treated you unkind  
And broken wings need time to heal  
Before a heart can fly, girl

Chorus:  
I'll fill those canyons in your soul  
Like a river lead you home  
And I'll walk a step behind  
In the shadows so you shine  
Just ask it will be done  
And I will prove my love  
Until you're sure that I'm the one

Trust in me and you'll find a heart so true  
All I want to do is give the best of me to you  
And stand beside you

Just ask it will be done  
And I will prove my love  
Until you're sure that I'm the one

Shego smiled at Drakken when the dance ended.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?" Drakken asked taken aback.

"For everything, helping me learn my past, for dancing with me, for talking me out of marrying you... Otherwise, this night never would have happened."

Drakken smiled. Shego was right. He was glad that they weren't married... yet.

A/N: Better? Lemme know! No flames!


End file.
